


A Different Kind Of Kiss

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s different, Tim thinks, kissing Jason.</p><p>Jason isn’t his first kiss, he’s been kissed by people before and he’s been the one to initiate the kiss. He hadn’t really had a relationship with anyone before, a month or so when he was younger calling them girlfriends and boyfriends with quick kisses and shy, wondering hands.</p><p>And now there was Jason and it was new and exiting and it made him so, so happy. He hadn’t had this chance before. For a relationship, he means. </p><p>(It felt right now, with Jason.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Kiss

\---

It’s different, Tim thinks, kissing Jason.

Jason isn’t his first kiss, he’s been kissed by people before and he’s been the one to initiate the kiss. He hadn’t really had a relationship with anyone before, a month or so when he was younger calling them girlfriends and boyfriends with quick kisses and shy, wondering hands.

And now there was Jason and it was new and exiting and it made him so, so happy. He hadn’t had this chance before. For a relationship, he means.

(It felt right now, with Jason.)

Jason makes a soft noise of sleepy surprise as Tim’s hand presses against his cheek. Fingers brush over the white streak in his hair. Tim’s lips press against Jason’s, softly and with purpose.

(Jason kisses back and, for now, Tim thinks that Jason doesn’t mind.)

(He thinks that Jason is okay with this and he thinks that when Jason looks at him he doesn’t see pretender and replacement and the one that took his place and took his family.)

(Tim hopes Jason cant see there thoughts, he’s happy now, he doesn’t want to lose that.)

(Not again, never again.)

 ---


End file.
